Baby, It is You
by Devil Phantom
Summary: No matter whenever, wherever, Yunho always have a way to love his wife... YUNJAE -1shoot - Author PhantoMirotic


**Title : Baby...it is You**

**Scripwriter : Phantomirotic**

**Main Cast : Yunjae as always**

**Other Cast : Shim Changmin**

**Genre : Romance ll Alternate universe**

**Rated : General**

**Duration : Ficlet**

**Disclaimer : I only own the story line**

**Warn : 17+**

**Summary:**

**No matter whenever, wherever, Yunho always have a way to love his wife...**

Check it~

.

.

.

.

_His love as soft as cotton wool,_

_As white clouds and deep ocean..._

_Someone who is a breath_

_A person who becomes lives in me, and someone who has always loved me..._

_His still the one..._

Aku melihatnya,

Hari ini, kemarin-dan kemarinnya lagi. Dan mungkin akan seterusnya; sampai aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya bernapas. Entahlah, aku kurang begitu paham apa yang ia lakukan dengan duduk di balik meja itu sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya; yang bisa kutebak minuman itu mengandung sedikit susu dan coklat sebagai campurannya. Setidaknya itulah yang ia pesan saat berada di kafe ini: moccachino dan beberapa potong bagel.

Lelaki itu tersenyum—iris matanya tak henti mengikutiku yang sedang bergerak kesana-kemari melayani pengunjung kafe. Kenapa ia tak pernah lelah dengan itu—itulah yang selalu terpikir olehku, mengingat hari ini terlalu pagi untuk seseorang dengan aktifitasnya yang—hanya duduk diam berjam-jam; kadang dengan ekspresi senyumnya, namun tak jarang pula ia terlihat kesal saat tatapannya mendapatiku sedang tersenyum ramah dengan salah satu pelanggan kafe ini.

''Apa kau baik-baik saja?'' Aku menyentakkan kepalaku keatas, dikejutkan oleh suara yang ku kenal.

''Maaf Jae, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu.'' Sambung suara lelaki itu; partner sekaligus teman masa kuliahku dulu, Shim Changmin.

''Jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja.'' Jawabku mencoba tersenyum, kendati aku tau seseorang di balik meja itu menatap kami dengan pandangan tak suka.

''Dia datang lagi...?''

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, dengan satu senyuman manisnya changminpun bergegas pergi sebelum menyempatkan tangannya, menepuk-nepuk pundakku. Setelah beberapa detik, aku mendapatkan tatapannya yang menajam dan tangannya yang di silangkan ke dada.

Selalu seperti itu...

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tetap tenang, meski sangat ingin menghampirinya dan mencubit pipinya; karna ulahnya yang selalu mengamatiku.

Aku menguburkan kepalaku di lengan—sedikit rileks karna pengunjung sudah tidak seramai tadi. Mungkin hal berbeda akan datang di jam makan siang. Dan saat-saat seperti itu membuatku gerah, tak ada yang bisa ku katakan selain berkelana dengan pikiranku; bagaimana tidak jika yang ku lihat adalah pemandangan—dari beberapa perempuan yang tak bosannya memerhatikan lelaki bertubuh kekar itu dengan seringaiannya. Dengan berat hati kukatakan: aku cukup terganggu.

Dan sialnya—saat itu benar-benar tiba...

''Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!'' Teriak changmin yang tiba-!tiba muncul di belakangku. Ya, ia bertanya karna tiba-tiba saja kafe menjadi sangat sesak dengan perempuan-perempuan yang berhigh heels tinggi serta dressnya yang kekurangan bahan. Tak jarang suara-suara mereka itu membuatku murka; karna dengan tidak sopannya mereka duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan lelaki bertubuh kekar itu, sesekali mereka menggodanya. Dan sialnya lagi, lelaki itu menikmati ekspresiku yang terlihat kesal.

'Damn it!' Umpatku dalam hati.

''Seharusnya kau memberi tau mereka selagi ada kesempatan.''Ujar changmin yang mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

''Tidak perlu—'' Kataku dengan dingin.

''Apa kau yakin dengan yang kau katakan jae..?'' Kalimat changmin menghentikan langkahku yang hendak menuju dapur.

''Sepertinya gadis dengan dress mint itu sangat cantik..'' Sambungnya memprovokasiku.

''Kau tau changmin, cemburu itu bukan gayaku dan lagi—" Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke changmin, dan mencoba membetulkan dasi berbentuk pitanya yang tersemat diantara kemeja baristanya. ''Biarpun ia di kelilingi lautan perempuan, tapi aku percaya; hanya aku yang selalu ia lihat.'' Jawabku tersenyum simpul sebelum mulai berjalan lagi.

Changmin terkikik mendengar jawabanku dan bergumam ''Ouch...so cheesy!''

''Mungkin! Tapi kau akan merasakannya saat kau jatuh cinta.'' Akupun menjawab tanpa menoleh lagi; dan menyikap lengan kemejaku hingga sebatas siku.

''Its show time baby.." Ujarku pada diri sendiri dan berjalan menghampiri lelaki yang tengah menyeringai ke arahku.

Tanpa kuperdulikan beberapa pasang mata atau bahkan changmin yang menatapku hororpun, aku berkacak pinggang ke arahnya. Tak urung mata kami pun bertemu pandang. Lagi! Dan kali ini lebih dekat.

''Apa kau sudah selesai dengan kopimu tuan Jung—?" Bisa kulihat sekarang perempuan-perempuan itu menatap tidak suka; dan aku yakin tidak sedikit dari mereka akan berpikir pelayanan kami sangatlah buruk.

''Dan apakah anda sedang menyuruhku untuk pergi Nyonya Jung...?''

Saat itu juga perempuan-perempuan yang duduk tak jauh darinya pun mundur terartur. Entahlah—saat ini aku harus merayakan ucapannya; atau langsung melemparnya keluar dari jendela.

''Yyaaak!'' Teriakku kencang ke arahnya, namun tak membuatnya bergeming.

''Mwoo—''

''Kau benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala, kenapa tiap hari datang kesini; bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu huh..?''

''Ada yang salah dengan suami yang ingin memantau istrinya bekerja, dan kurasa ini juga bagian dari kesepakatan kita 'kan joongie. Lagipula tidak ada masalah dengan pekerjaanku karna istriku jauh lebih penting.''

''Dua orang yang aneh—'' Aku bersumpah aku bisa mendengar changmin mengatakan kalimat itu barusan saat ia melewatiku.

''Berhentilah bertingkah Jung yunho, dan sekarang kau harus segera pergi.''

''Aku minta maaf karna aku tidak akan kemana-mana tanpamu Jung jaejoong...''

Dalam satu hentakan, aku merasa tubuhku sudah berada dalam pangkuannya. Ini gila, ini bahkan masih di dalam kafe; dan banyak pasang mata yang menatap kami dengan terkejut.

Baiklah, aku menyerah...karna suamiku ini selalu tau kelemahanku, lagipula kemana aku harus menyuruhnya pergi saat kafe inipun adalah pemberian darinya—waktu kami menikah.

''Yya, lepaskan aku yunnie—'' Aku meronta dalam pangkuannya saat tangannya semakin erat melingkari pinggangku.

''Hanya orang bodoh, yang melepaskan makhluk sepertimu joongie..''

''Tapi ini di kafe yun, kau tidak bisa melihat jika—" Kalimatku terpotong karna bibirnya membungkamku dengan ciumannya, dan kurasa jantungku sudah merosot sampai ujung kaki. Ia semakin intens untuk membuatku jatuh limbung—lidahnya menari di atas lidahku, aku rasa banyak pengunjung jatuh pingsan jika saja changmin tidak membereskan kekacauan yang kami buat. Changmin selalu tau mengatasi hal yang tidak tepat di waktu yang tepat.

''Hei kalian! Aku akan jadi idiot jika harus menyaksikan kalian membuat bayi disini, aku sudah memasang tanda 'closed' agar tidak ada pengunjung; dan aku bisa pulang. Selamat membuat bayi...'' Changmin menutup pintu setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

''Sepertinya kau punya partner yang baik.'' Aku bisa merasakan ucapannya di sela-sela ciuman kami. Dan sepertinya tangannya pun sudah menelusup di balik kemejaku.

''Itu karna terpaksa yunnie—Aaaaah...'' Desahanpun lolos dari bibirku.

''Bagaimana jika kita melakukan apa yang changmin katakan tentang membuat bayi disini ehmm..''

Seketika kesadaranku kembali dan... ''Mwo! Otakmu harus di bersihkan dengan pestisida yunnie..'' Aku mendorongnya sedikit menjauh tapi—

Gagal..!

Ia menciumku dengan brutal dan mengunciku dengan tangan kekarnya. Aku bersumpah akan mencincang changmin esok hari atas ide gila ini. Membuatku hanya mendesah pasrah atas ulah lelaki yang ku cintai ini.

Dan senyum kemenanganpun tersungging di bibir hatinya saat melihatku yang mengalungkan tangan di lehernya; dengan kemeja yang sudah terlepas bebas. Semoga beberapa bulan lagi tidak muncul—sosok bayi karna ulah kami, harapku dengan cemas.

''Saranghae joongie...'' Ia pun mengatakannya sebelum mengantarkan kami ketepian nikmat dan—

''Aaaaaahhh...'' Aku hanya tau bagaimana meneriakkan namanya saat sesuatu di bawah kami akan meledak.

_And that I always knew,_

_His love always be mine..._

_._

.

.

.

.

**F.I.N.**

A/N: Uanyuooooonggggg...

Jgn timpukin aku, aku pun tak tau ini apa wkwkwk...

Silahkan tanya pada Yunjae yg bergoyang XD

Yap, this fict. Dedication for my sister 'ReDevil 9095'

Yg tanggal 27 kemarin gi Ultah

Saengil chukaeee...mian terlambat ;;;A;;;;

May always be healthy, and more beautiful, embodied all the hopes and...hopefully not stop working to provide the best...Once again 'happy bday' to you my sister.

Thanks juga buat teman'' yg mampir di 'TRY' /terharu/ Pengen bales atu'' namun apa daya tangan tak sampai xD

Tapi aku ingatttt buanget nama'' yang setia dr awal memberi supportnya /nangis di pojokan perpus.

Jika ada yg ingin di tanyakan silakan di tanyakan, ntr aku bakal jawab di kesempatan berikutnya, otte..?

Gk mauuu ya? Gk papa XD

Last thing thank u..and

**-Bearkiss-**

_1 Maret 2014, PhantoMirotic_


End file.
